The child of the Pleasure
by Exorcist Junko-chan
Summary: What if Tyki Mikk had a kid? she's been observing the battles from afar; never revealing herself. After seeing Tyki get his Noah cut away from Allen in the center tower, she's finally going to show herself. WON'T BE CONTINUED FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A fanfic for -Man! YAY! Oh the starting is when Allen and the others were in the Ark. It was just after Kanda defeated Skinn**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man…I wish though…that'd be epic**

**The name Leticia means Joy in Portuguese (that's what it says in two baby name websites…so idk.) and I thought it'd be fine seeing as she's Tyki's kid. They say that's how you say the name - ****leh TEE sha or you can say it like leh TEE see ah. You can do either one.**

The presence of a Noah was gone, and so was the existence of any innocence. Leticia gazed out the window with a hollow look on her face. She was in Ark, but she was across it from where the other Noah's were. Tears fell down her eyes unintentionally. "So Skinn's gone…"

Leticia was a white room. There were small, wooden doll versions of all the exorcists and the Noah family. Leticia was to take care of Road's dolls for her while she was gone. Leticia looked at her room and spotted a doll Skinn; she picked the doll up gently and laid the doll on the palm of her hand. Leticia stared at the doll. A spark of light lit on the doll, and soon enough the doll was burning in Leticia's hand. But the fire was black instead of a crimson red.

The doll was now ashes in Leticia's hands. She came to the window and blew the ashes away. The ashes began to dance with the wind gracefully; soon it was gone from Leticia's sight. "Goodbye Skinn, I'm gonna miss you...especially the times we always shared sweets together."

Leticia's smile faded when she remembered the exorcist who made her sweets buddy disappear. She turned and glared at the Kanda doll and it burst into a ball of flames. The doll burned furiously like Leticia's hate for the exorcists. Leticia grabbed the still burning doll and threw it at the door. "YOU STUPID SAMURAI!"

"WOAH!"

The burning doll slid down the wall and was inches away from Devitto's **(A/N: that how you spell his name? Could someone tell me which one it is DX) **and Jasdero's head. Leticia snapped her fingers and the fire decreased; there were now just ashes on the floor. The girl smiled at the twins, "Sorry you two."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Devitto cried out.

"Yeah! Kill, kill! Hee!" Jasdero laughed dumbly.

Leticia sighed, "I'm sorry. I was just a bit...confused."

Devitto scoffed, "You girls are always confused! Is it your time of the month eh?"

Jasdero giggled as Leticia pushed aside the insult. Instead she just pointed at their faces and raised a sharp eyebrow, "What happened to all your makeup? It's gone."

Devitto and Jasdero looked at each other and shrugged at Leticia, "Well ya know that Skinn's gone right?" Leticia nodded.

"I see, so that's it. Well what are you guys doing here?" Leticia blinked but then she grinned, "Oh! What happened with hunting Cross?"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" The two covered their ears while cursing at the girl.

Leticia chuckled. She already knew that their hunt was at a bad road right now. She _has _been observing the missions her family was doing. "Well, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the exorcists?"

Devitto and Jasdero uncovered their ears. They grinned at Leticia, "We want you to tell us good luck!"

Leticia blinked but that passed when she remembered that she always did. She always told her family good luck before every mission. "Good luck you two. Don't die like Skinn did."

Devitto grinned evilly, "We'll never die! Hahaha!"

"Yeah! Never! Hee!" Jasdero said through his sewn lips. The two marched out Leticia's room and slammed the door behind them. The sound and the force of the slam made the dolls shake a bit.

Leticia looked up and saw the doll version of Allen. She took a hold of the doll and squeezed it in her hands. How she wanted to burn this doll so badly. But her grip loosened; she didn't want to make Road upset for wrecking her favourite doll. Leticia stared down at the doll. "Bastard Walker..." Leticia grits her teeth. "Why must the Earl always insist I stay out of the fights! Never did I fight! _Never_!"

The door of the room Road and Tyki were in opened and they smiled at the visitor. Leticia saw Road picking out an outfit and Tyki was sitting down on a chair. Road jumped up and held her hands around Leticia's neck, "Leticia!"

Leticia smiled and hugged the smaller girl, "Hi Road!"

Tyki got up from his chair and put down his wine. He smiled at Leticia kindly. "Hello Leticia. Handling poor Skinn's death well?"

Leticia looked up and smiled at her father. She let go of Road and hugged Tyki after. "Yeah, kinda. You and Road will get them right?"

Leticia let her arms fall to her side once she stopped hugging as she looked at Tyki and Road. Tyki smiled and patted Leticia's head. "You bet."

Road sprang up in front of Leticia happily, "Yup! But it's a shame I'll have to get rid of my Allen!"

Leticia chuckled, "You do what you have to do."

"Yeah, now Leticia..." Road shoved clothes in front of Leticia's face and cooed. "Which outfit should I wear? I wanna look good when I see Allen!"

"Um...this one?" Leticia pointed at a random outfit. **(A/N: The outfit that Road wore during the battle was the outfit Leticia picked randomly.)**

"That's what I was thinking too! I just needed a second opinion, but Tyki wouldn't give me one!" Road pouted at Tyki but he just shrugged. Road turned back to Leticia and smiled. "Thanks Leticia!"

Road left the room to change and left Tyki and Leticia sighing. Tyki scratched his head, "She sure is a hassle."

"But that's what we love about her." Leticia said with a smile. Tyki smiled and briefly sighed at his little girl.

"You were like that before. No...-worst." Tyki chuckled, remembering the times Leticia acted even worse than Road and the twins combined.

Leticia gawked at her father, "Don't you ever speak of that! That was only when I was mad! And that hasn't happened for a while!"

"Well, it's still bad." Tyki smirked.

Leticia smiled at her father. She had the same hair as Tyki but longer, and when in her white form she had the same colour eyes. She was like the girl version of Tyki. She always followed her father when he was in his white form; she always played poker with their friends. She always won but that was probably because they were going easy on her.

"Good luck," Leticia says, "If you don't come back I won't forgive you."

Tyki chuckled and grabbed his coat and top hat from the hanger, "If we come back, we can all go and have a little party. Maybe one for Skinn too."

Road and Leticia cheered; Road came back in the room and heard what they were saying. "Yay! Thank you Tyki!"

"Oi," Tyki said addressing Leticia. "I'm your father don't call me by my name."

Leticia pouted but grinned, "Thank you _papa_!"

Tyki tipped his hat at Leticia. "We'll see you later Leticia." Road said her goodbyes to Leticia and skipped out the door with Tyki following nonchalantly.

Leticia sat down at the chair Tyki was on. Her eyelids kept slipping but she tried to resist the temptation of sleep. But soon enough sleepiness fell over her and she closed her eyes and took a rest. When she woke up she headed back to her room where all the dolls were. She picked up her flute and began to play the 14th melody. It's not like it mattered if she played it or not; it only works on piano. She stopped mid way. Another exorcist was gone. Leticia smiled, "And I thought vampires were immortal-guess I was wrong."

Leticia glanced at the Krory doll and picked it up. She set the doll on a table and brought out a knife she always carried. She slit a small cut on her finger and held it above the doll. Blood oozed out of her finger and it fell on the doll; the doll began melting. It steamed and soon the doll was nothing but a puddle. Leticia slammed her hand on top of the puddle and she absorbed every last bit of it. "Goodbye."

Leticia checked her hand and saw that her hand was now clean. Leticia looked and grinned at the Allen doll, "Soon, you're next Allen Walker."

[25 minutes later.]

Leticia was sitting on her bed and was doing nothing else. Relo was with Road and Tyki so she couldn't play with Relo and Devitto and Jasdero were recovering from their fight with Krory; she didn't want to bother them. "Wahh...it's so boring!"

Leticia had an idea and bounced up from the bed, "Maybe Earl will let me watch papa and Road in battle!" Leticia clasped her hands together and declared. "Let's go!"

Small blackish red wings grew out of Leticia's back and she flew out the window. "I can't wait for the party!"

When Leticia got there it was the worst time she can ever be. Allen and Tyki were fighting full heartedly and Leticia noticed Allen had a different shape of innocence than last time. It reminded her of the Earl's sword. "What the...?"

Then...in a blink of the eye Tyki had the sword slice right through him. Leticia was about to scream but then she saw that her father wasn't falling apart right then and there. But crosses then formed on the place Allen hit Tyki and the Pleasure screamed in pain. It was then, that Leticia felt like her world was falling to pieces. Leticia saw Tyki tell Road not to interfere and she swore she saw Tyki take a glance at her. Then Allen took the final blow on Tyki and the man fell. His skin turned normal and his stigma on his forehead disappeared completely. It happened so quickly and yet it felt like a long suffering sight to Leticia. "He...he got rid of the Noah in papa..."

**(A/N: This is when the plot changes! :D enjoy!)**

Leticia watched through it all till the end. From the redhead fighting Allen, to the redhead defeating Road's game and having Road turn to ash. Leticia still couldn't stand the sight of Tyki lying still. _'That Allen Walker will pay!'_ Leticia thought in her head. Rage roared inside of her. It was as if she will explode any minute. Suddenly the Earl's voice echoed through Leticia's head. "~You may now fight Leticia. _Good luck_.~"

Leticia grinned. "Thank you Earl-sama." She saw the exorcists head up to the roof; Leticia hurried and smiled at Relo.

"Leticia! Relo~"

"Shhh." Leticia placed a finger over her lips. "It's my turn now Relo."

Leticia took a hold of Tyki and flew outside of the center tower.

[On the exorcist's side]

Lavi shortened his hammer and slid it back into his holster. The redhead grinned victoriously. "We're finally out of this place!"

Lenalee and Allen laughed at their friend's over exaggerated cry of victory. But Lenalee's expression quickly darkened, "What about Kanda and Krory?"

The gang's expressions saddened just remembering the lost colleges they left behind. Allen looked up at Lenalee and smiled, "They're probably fine. They both are strong...don't worry."

Lavi put his arms behind his head and smiled, "Yeah, Yuu-chan and Kro-chan are probably looking for us now."

Lenalee nodded, "I hope so..."

Nobody said another word. Allen took a hold of the handle of the door and took a deep breath. He turned to his friends behind him, "Ready?

They smiled a bit and nodded slowly. "Ready."

Once Allen opened the door, hope of getting out of the Ark filled their hearts. But when they opened it they were somehow in the same place. It was the same roof but the floor didn't have a huge hole on where they made.

"What the hell!" Lavi says, "This is the same place!"

"Wait...this place is different." Allen bent down and touched the floor, "Lavi, can you break this for us?"

"Nani? What are you planning?" Lavi felt uncertain about Allen's request but he did it anyway. Lavi took his hammer and yelled, "Big hammer, little hammer! Grow, grow, grow!" the hammer grew 3 times bigger and Lavi swung the hammer down to the ground.

The ground underneath the hammer crumbled and there was now a big hole in the ground. Allen looked at Lavi and the redhead nodded. "Extend!"

The hammer's handle extended to the floor and the four slid down it with ease. Chaoji gasped. "This really isn't the same place!"

The exorcists looked around and saw that it was the center tower but it was a blackish red colour all around.

"We're still fighting?" Lavi says, "Who is it this time?"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, "Not sure...I don't remember anymore Noahs."

"Look!" Lenalee pointed at a figure leaning on a pillar. "It's Tyki!"

"You're right...who brought him here?" Allen began to walk towards the Noah but then a voice spoke out sternly.

"Touch him and I'll rip you apart from the inside out!"

The exorcists looked up and saw a girl about Allen's age floating in front of them. Allen saw her skin was the same as a Noahs and she had gold eyes. The girl wore a black cloak; she had a black skirt that reached down to her knees. She also wore a white dress shirt; she wore fish net stockings and she wore boots that looked familiar to the exorcists.

Lavi's eyes widened. "Those are Daisya's boots!"

The girl glanced down at her boots and grinned. "Papa gave them to me! He said he got them from a scum of an exorcist."

Lenalee looked at the Noah girl questioningly, "Your papa?"

"You should know him the most Allen Walker." The girl glared down at Allen. "You did take his Noah out of him."

The exorcists gasped. Lenalee felt her legs shake but didn't know why. "You...you're..."

Leticia grinned. "I'm Leticia Mikk. The Noah of Mischief and the daughter of Tyki Mikk. Nice to finally meet you exorcists."

**A/N: Chapter 1 completed! :) I'll go on to chapter 2 if I get some reviews byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Junko-chan here! Yay! People like my fanfic! You people are AWESOME! –Thumbs up-**

**Kanda: Che! This psychopath had a kid! That means she's gonna be just as worse as that lunatic!**

**Leticia: I care about you too exorcist. –Rolls eyes- anyway aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Junko: WAH! THAT'S A LIE LETICIA! –Covers ears- **

**Leticia: Hey…you're an exorcist too?**

**-Junko looks at pen name- Junko: uh…no**

**Leticia: -_-'**

**Junko: Okay well let's have Lavi say the disclaimer! Lavi?**

**Lavi: huh? Oh…uh Junko-chan doesn't own -Man and enjoy the chapter!**

**Junko: Thank you Lavi! –hugs- **

From the last chapter

_The exorcists gasped. Lenalee felt her legs shake but didn't know why. "You...you're..."_

_Leticia grinned. "I'm Leticia Mikk. The Noah of Mischief and the daughter of Tyki Mikk. Nice to finally meet you exorcists."_

"You're the daughter of Tyki!" Allen questioned with a glare. Allen and Lavi were getting ready to activate their Innocence and get rid of the new Noah.

Leticia's grin widened as she saw the tension showing on the exorcist's faces. Leticia lowered herself down and her wings withdrew from her back. "Yeah I'm the daughter. And I'm not in a great mood right now. So…" Leticia took out her knife from a pocket. "Why don't you entertain me for a bit exorcist?"

The exorcists were getting ready for whatever was up the Noah girl's sleeve. They didn't expect Leticia making cuts into her fingertips though. Blood flowed down Leticia's palm and the girl grinned. She flicked her hands towards the exorcists and they gasped when she made the motion. The blood landed in each of their mouths before they could even close it.

Allen coughed but he swallowed the blood and so did the others. Lavi wiped his mouth but the taste of blood wouldn't go away. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Making the game more exciting!" Leticia was now only meters away from them. Leticia reached down into her pocket and the exorcists tensed. Suddenly they saw game cards in the Noah's hands. "Let's play shall we?"

Leticia walked up to Chaoji and smiled gently at him. She held the cards in front of him, and the back of the cards were facing him. "Pick one."

Chaoji wasn't so sure about it so he looked to the side for help from the others. Allen nodded for Chaoji to pick. When Chaoji picked one, Leticia went to Lenalee. "Don't look at the front."

Once all of them picked a card Leticia told Chaoji to flip his card over. It was a picture of an arm flexing and it had a big red X on it. Leticia's voice turned suddenly haunting to the exorcists. Her voice reminded them of a scary nursery rhyme sung by a creepy little child. "Chaoji was strong, Chaoji was tough. Ever since he joined the exorcists his life turned rough. He hates Noahs to pieces; how dumb." Leticia made a maniacal laugh before finishing her rhyme. "So how would he like it if all his limbs turned _numb_!"

Chaoji fell onto his knees. They all jerked their heads at Chaoji. "My…my legs…" Chaoji fell flat on his stomach; his fingers twitching but they stopped after. "What's happening!"

"Ah! Chaoji!" Allen moved towards Chaoji but a black cage formed around Chaoji and Allen couldn't do anything.

Leticia shook her finger in front of Allen, "No, no, no~! We've just began playing! Now Bookman." Leticia turned to Lavi and the redhead flipped his card over. The card was pitch black. Again the haunting voice echoed through the exorcists ears. "Lavi Bookman is such a joy! His old man would hit him for being like a little boy! From his nightmare and his fight with Road he came back. But how would he deal with things when everything turns _**black**_."

Allen and Lenalee looked at Lavi but he looked the same but then Lavi's eye widened. "It…it's all black! Allen! Lenalee! Chaoji! Why's it all black!"

Before Allen or Lenalee could calm Lavi down, Leticia made a barrier around Lavi. It was shaped like a chess piece and it was a faintly dark but they could still see Lavi. Lenalee cried out to the Bookman-to-be. "Lavi!"

Leticia grinned at the panicking redhead. "It's so cute when they squirm like that." Leticia glanced at Lenalee, "Willing to flip yours princess?"

Lenalee's hands shook fiercely but she flipped the card over. It was a detailed picture of a hand reaching out as it disappears in a hole. Lenalee's eyes widened she was too afraid on what the card symbolized. Leticia grinned wickedly. "Lenalee was beautiful, Lenalee was kind. She was always in a young boy's mind. She grew weak but still fights. But does she know she has no right? She plans on saving everyone, but she is so useless. All she has now is her cuteness. Now she will shed a tear…"

Allen knew exactly what this was leading to. He saw the picture and the sentence that she was gonna say was obvious. Allen activated his Innocence and growled, "STOP!"

"Because…"

"SHUT UP!"

"She will now…"

Allen tried to head to Lenalee's side but it was too late. "Disappear."

"NOO!"

Lenalee closed her eyes tightly but after a few minutes passing she opened them again. "What?"

Allen hurried to Lenalee's side and reached for her hand. But when he did, her hand disappeared in his grip. "Wha…"

Lenalee stared at her lost hand with shock. Allen glared at Leticia. Leticia could see pure hatred in the cursed boy's eyes and somehow found it amusing. "Not so great having your loved ones picked on huh? _Exorcist_."

"Why are you bringing my friends in this! This is a fight against you and me!" Allen pointed his sword at Leticia but she wasn't at all scared or impressed. "It's getting annoying."

Leticia's grin reminded Allen of Tyki's. She sure was Tyki's kid. "I'm the Noah of _Mischief_. I always annoy people I choose. And I choose you four."

"Stop it! This is you and me! Let them stay out of it!"

Leticia scoffed, "But playing fair won't get you anywhere. You should know Allen Walker; cheating all the time."

"Fine! Let's just fight!"

Leticia smiled with false kindness. "Great!" Leticia made a cut in her hand again. Allen covered his mouth but instead the blood dropped to the ground in great amounts. The blood formed into groups of puddles and suddenly those puddles formed into blackish red goblins.

Allen took a step back. Leticia smiled fondly at her creation. "You've seen my papa's Tease correct? Well this is my weapon. They're called Misfortune. Unlike those butterfly designs I chose to make these, Earl-sama didn't like how they looked but of course he let me. Now…" Leticia pointed at Allen, "Misfortune get the exorcist!"

The goblins began to scurry to Allen and they bared their fangs at the boy. Allen swung his sword at the Misfortune and they became puddles of blood. But then the puddles grew back to looking like goblins. Leticia chuckled coldly, "You fool! They're made of my blood and can go back to their original forms as long as I want them to!"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, "What exactly is your power…?"

Leticia's laughter never stopped it just grew louder, "I am able to control my blood. 90% of my blood is of Dark Matter; that's why it's the colour of blackish red. I can do _anything_ with my blood. Remember when I made you swallow my blood? I can control my blood inside your bodies. That's why I'm able to make your friends blind, numb and make poor Lenalee begin to disappear." Leticia laughed maniacally in her hands. She was enjoying every minute of this. "I can make Chaoji's heart slow down till he dies! I can make Lavi go insane and have him claw his own throat! I can make princess disappear for good! I can do anything!"

Allen clutched his jaw and attacked. The two proceeded in fighting. Leticia made daggers out of her blood and swung them at the exorcist. Allen dodged them and blocked Leticia's blood attacks.

The Noah winced. Leticia's head began to throb, she was using too much blood and her body couldn't take it. But she had to fight. She _hated _losing.

A loud crash came from behind Allen and Leticia. When they looked back they saw that is was Lavi and he used his hammer to break the barrier.

"What the hell are you doing exorcist!" Leticia growled. "You plan on fighting with Allen? Blindly?"

Lavi tensed. He still couldn't see a thing; but he can hear. "That's right, got a problem with that punk?"

Leticia didn't expect that to happen. She didn't need this Bookman to keep the fight going on long. She used up too much blood; but things are getting so interesting. Being the Pleasure's kid can have some cons. "Is that so?"

Lenalee was standing near Chaoji's cage; he was unconscious but still breathing. Lenalee wiped a single tear away from her eye. "This is no fair…" Lenalee looked at her friends and encouraged them through the fight. "You guys can do it!"

With two exorcists it was harder for Leticia to defend herself. She jumped far away from the exorcists; she saw some of her goblins running around because she gave no commands. She wanted to fight them by herself.

Leticia took a hold of one of her Misfortune and returned the creature into her body. Lavi didn't see it but he could sense Leticia was panting a bit when he got close to her. "Allen!"

Allen turned, "What is it Lavi?"

"Keep fighting. She's getting tired; she's losing too much blood." Lavi whispered to the cursed boy.

Allen nodded, "Got it." Lavi and Allen sprang to action and attacked Leticia from behind. Leticia jolted back and threw daggers at the two. But it was too late and Allen and Lavi struck Leticia perfectly, she flew and crashed into the wall.

"Wahhh! Leticia! Relo~" Relo floated beside the injured Noah girl.

"I'm okay Relo." Leticia winced, "I'll be fine….Misfortune…come." the goblins returned to Leticia's side and she absorbed them into her hands. Leticia got up and breathed softly. "Nice job exorcists. But I've had enough! I-"

Again the Earl's voice entered Leticia's mind. "Stop Leticia. I want you to do something for me…" as Leticia listened to the Earl's voice her eyes widened.

"You're not serious…are you?" Moments later Leticia's face darkened. "Very well Earl-sama."

The redhead and the cursed boy fought with Leticia again and she took out more of her blood. Allen could see that Leticia was getting weak.

Leticia began panting. Allen moved forward with his sword and attacked. Lavi joined Allen with Allen guiding him on where to go. They struck Leticia again. Leticia fell back. "AGH!"

Allen directed his sword close to Leticia's head. "You're done Mikk." Leticia smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"At least I'll still be with papa…go ahead. I'm tired of this anyway." Allen didn't understand why the sudden give up but he nodded and jammed his sword into Leticia's chest. Leticia's eye widened and she screamed in agony. Her stigma along her forehead began to vanish, her skin lightened, and her eyes were now chocolate brown. Leticia slumped down and fell unconscious.

Lavi blinked. He could finally see again. It was probably because Leticia's Noah disappeared and she had no control of her blood anymore. When he looked down he saw Leticia on the floor. "Whoa! Beansprout; good job!"

Allen gave a glare at the redhead but sighed. Lenalee saw what happened and looked at her hand. It was back. Lenalee looked and saw Chaoji gain consciousness. "Oww…what happened? Oh! I can move again!" the cage around Chaoji vanished and Lenalee hugged her friend.

"I was so worried!"

Chaoji and Lenalee walked to Allen and Lavi's side. Lenalee hugged them both and smiled, "You two are safe! I'm so glad!"

Allen glanced at Leticia. "You know she doesn't look so bad now…should we bring her back?"

"What!" Chaoji's face was full of panic. "But she's a Noah! She's evil!"

"She _was _a Noah and she _was _evil. I'm sorry Chaoji but we're taking her back with us." Allen looked at Chaoji and Chaoji knew he couldn't argue with the exorcist. He just nodded and kept quiet.

Allen picked Leticia up with his cursed hand; she was a lot lighter than he expected. Lavi extended his hammer's handle. They all held onto the handle and they were up onto the top floor. They saw the heart shaped door and were about to open it until Leticia muttered, "Papa…where's papa?"

Allen looked down below the broken floor and saw Tyki's body lying down still with Relo above him. Allen smiled at Leticia, "We'll get him don't worry." Allen looked away from the hole and he put Leticia down near the door.

Leticia opened her eyes a bit. The conversation she had with the Earl replayed in her head.

"_I want you to do something for me…I want you to follow the exorcists to the Black Order."_

"_You're not serious…are you?"Leticia thought in her head._

"_Yes, I want you to get in the inside of the Black Order and get as much information as you can about them."_

"_But-"_

"_That's an order Leticia."_

"…_Very well Earl-sama."_

The floor rumbling interrupted Leticia's thoughts. She looked and saw Allen get pulled down by something. It looked like tentacles. They had an odd colour to them. Some of the tentacles reached over to the door Leticia was leaning on and they dragged her and the door down with Allen.

Leticia hit the floor with a thud. She looked and saw Tyki standing but he looked nothing like Tyki. He had a tattoo on his face and he had a stigma on his neck. His hands had a stigma too and they were bleeding pure black. Leticia saw that the tentacles were Tyki's and to tell you the truth…she was scared. "Papa…?"

**A/N: I'm gonna continue but I'll update every uhh…Thursday or Friday! Cause I have another fanfic I need to do XP I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Junko-chan signing out! Hahaha how lame am I?**

**Oh! And Leticia is 14 years old and she looks like it too just to tell you :P**


	3. READ THIS PLEASE!

HI! SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER DX BUT AINABY007 TOLD ME SOMETHING HAHAHA OKAY LETICIA IS ACTUALLY 9 BUT SHE LOOKS OLDER. :P THANKS AINABY007 SO TYKI WAS 17 WHEN SHE WAS BORN. ANYWAY IT'S FINE WITH THAT AGE I THINK. So sorry guys! I'm such an idiot :(


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't update for a while! :(**

**Tyki: Well you should update now, you promised every Friday**

**Junko: I know! Sorry everybody!**

**Lavi: Junko-chan doesn't own -Man and it's a good thing because she'll keep us waiting for the manga to update**

**Junko: I said I was sorry! D:**

Leticia's eyes widened in fear. Tyki began screaming in pain and Leticia winced. The scream was filled with so much anger and torture that Leticia couldn't take it; especially when it's her father that's making the screams.

"P-papa…" Leticia whispered.

Darkness crowded Tyki and Leticia couldn't see him anymore. When the dark matter disappeared, Leticia gasped. Tyki looked like he was wearing a suit of armour, and had much longer hair.

The laughter Tyki made was very much different; it was more like laughter of maniacal pleasure. Leticia watched as Allen and Tyki went into battle. Lavi joined in after a while and fought with Allen. Leticia had to stay and not go back into her black form or else the exorcists will know the truth.

Then after what seemed to be hours of fighting, a tall man with long red hair showed up and faced Tyki. Leticia growled, _'General Cross…'_

Leticia saw Allen head towards her so she acted like she wasn't fully conscience. Allen picked up Leticia and brought her with the others.

Leticia saw that Tyki didn't see them. She listened closely as Allen explained what Cross' was able to do. Leticia's eyes jerked open as she heard the fight come to an end.

The Earl came out and took Tyki away; not even paying attention to Leticia. Allen noticed that too, "Hey! Are you not worried about Leticia!"

"You may keep her! Till next time exorcists!" The Earl then left the so called heroes to die.

A rumbling sound approached and the exorcists panicked. Leticia also panicked. It was made of her blood! How can it crumble! It was probably the Earl because he was the only one who can do something about Leticia's blood. Leticia got up but then lost her balance and grabbed onto Lavi's jacket.

But the ground fell below them and Lavi, Leticia and Chaoji fell through the hole.

….

….

….

Leticia blinked. The song she always played whispered in the air. "Huh?"

Leticia remembered that they fell, so why didn't they die? They fell from so many heights… Leticia stood up and saw Lavi already awake. Leticia walked up to the red head and smacked him on the head. Lavi yelped. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Where are we?"

"You didn't answer me!"

"Answer me first."

"I'm not sure. But I think we're still in the Ark."

Leticia looked around and saw the familiar details all around her. "You're right…"

"Great, now will you answer why you hit me?"

"It was fun."

Leticia looked around, "What's happening?"

"The town pieced itself back together…I don't know how though." Lavi scratched his chin and pondered for a moment.

'_So Allen did it…the Earl won't be happy.' _Leticia sighed. Leticia turned and saw Lavi helping Chaoji get up. "Come on exorcists! Let's go find your friends."

Lavi and Chaoji really didn't want to follow Leticia because she was still a Noah before. But Leticia most likely knew the Ark better than them. The three walked for a while but found nothing.

"Ughhhh!" Lavi groaned, "Where are they!"

"Maybe if we shout they'll hear us." Chaoji suggested.

"Good idea!" Lavi took a deep breath, "ALLEN! DINNERTIME! IT'S DINNERTIME ALLEN!"

Leticia and Chaoji made a face at the still shouting Lavi. "Uh...Allen isn't a dog or anything…" Chaoji sweatdropped.

Lavi patted Chaoji's shoulder, "Don't worry Chaoji, Allen will be running here as soon as he hears me."

Leticia smacked her forehead and sighed, "You exorcists are so weird…"

After a few minutes of shouting Lavi took a moment to breath. Then the red head blinked, "Oh! If we're alive…then Yuu and Kro-chan…CHOPPED HAIR YUU!"

One of the doors flew open and revealed Kanda and Krory who was having support from the samurai. Leticia grunted. She really hated that samurai right now; you don't usually like someone when they killed a part of your family.

"Yuu!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi!" Kanda scowled.

"Is that Kro-chan!" Lavi asked with relief.

"Yeah, I found him while I was on my way here." Kanda observed where they were, "What the hell is going on anyway?"

"I don't really know…"

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEANSPROUT!" Kanda yelled.

Suddenly Allen's voice spoke out, "SHUT UP BAKANDA! IT'S _ALLEN_!"

"Woah! Allen?" Lavi, Chaoji, Leticia and Kanda looked up.

"The beansprout's voice is coming from the sky…?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"THE NAME'S ALLEN!"

"Eli…a..de.." Krory muttered.

Lavi gasped, "Kro-chan said something!"

[Moments later…]

Leticia sat down on the steps of one of the buildings. She couldn't even understand the situation that was happening in front of her.

Allen was crying with Timcanpy and the others were staring blankly at the two. "You've grown so much Timcanpy! Why is thaaaaaaat?"

'…_where'd he get that ruler from…?' _Leticia followed the exorcists but shortly after, Allen and Kanda were fighting and yelling at each other.

When Allen was about to open a door, Leticia widened her eyes. "Wait! Stop that door-!" But three of the exorcists fell and were held by Chaoji.

Leticia heard Allen and Kanda arguing and Lavi supposedly choking. Leticia sighed and helped Chaoji, but it didn't really matter. Chaoji easily lifted the three exorcists without any effort.

Leticia didn't really pay attention to the exorcists talk with Chaoji and him suddenly having his innocence. The Noah jumped when she heard Lavi, Allen, Kanda gasp. She turned but they were already running away. "H-hey!"

Leticia caught up with them, but when she did they were breathing hard and staring at Cross with Lenalee. While the boys were yelling at Cross, Lenalee smiled at Leticia. "Hi…you alright after all that happened?"

Leticia glared at the female exorcist. She and Lenalee were close to the same size but Lenalee was taller. "I don't like talking to weak girls like you."

"Ah…I'm not weak."

"You will be nothing but weak to me. You want to rescue everyone even though you can't do anything and you know it. I hate people like you: _Weak_. You wouldn't even be alive right now without your friends doing your job as an exorcist for you." Leticia walked past Lenalee and left the girl speechless.

To be continued…

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! :( I've been busy with some things so I can't really update a lot. I'll try to update next Friday**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: …**

…

…

**:D**

The room was dark, and there were chains on the walls. Leticia had chains around her legs and wrists. Leticia's stomach grumbled fiercely and Leticia began to get dizzy.

She had been in the cellar for two months, and she only got food every week. She tried hard to save the food and water. Every once in a while they would take her out and bring her in a room filled with ways to torture a poor man.

"Who knew they could be so cruel." Leticia chuckled. _'…I hope papa's alright.'_

The door opened and Leticia saw Lavi at the door. Lavi had his normal clothes on, and didn't have that smile he wore before. Leticia smirked, "I'm guessing you're Mr. Bookman Junior right now?"

"I'm supposed to collect information." Lavi kneeled down in front of Leticia and said lazily, "So how old are you?"

"Nine."

Lavi blinked, "You serious?"

"Why would I lie about my age?" Leticia scoffed.

"Okay, well I already know your power. You can control you're blood basically correct?" Lavi asked.

"Pretty much." A grin began to spread across her face, "Did you have fun being in the black?"

"Listen, just tell me the facts and neither of us will get hurt." Lavi said sternly, "Now, tell me everything about the Noah family."

"You gonna hurt me too?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'd rather die." Leticia spat, "Though I'm not a Noah physically, I'm a Noah at heart!"

"Why do you care for those Noahs anyway?"

"They're my only family. Papa's been with me my entire life, and he's never left me. Why do you even care _Junior_?" Leticia pulled on the chains but failed to get loose. _'I could kill these fools right now…'_

"I care because it's my job." Lavi said finally. "I don't really like being near someone who made me blind."

"You didn't like it?" Leticia said with mocking innocence. "To Lavi, the world was beautiful. The colours were so lively to him,"

"Hey, stop it. It's not like it'll work."

But Leticia continued, "But because of me the colours began to dim. Every day to everyone, Lavi was kind. But to me, I find Lavi better blind."

Nothing happened. Lavi knew that he could get nothing out of the Noah. The red head got up and headed for the door, "You know if you don't spill the facts about the Earl, we won't let you out."

Leticia grinned, "You can torture me all you want. I'm not telling you anything."

Lavi shut and locked the door behind him. Leticia's mask fell. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Papa…I need you…"

Leticia viewed the scars on her arms and legs that were caused by the man named Leverrier. Leticia couldn't imagine another day dealing with so much torture. She had to though. For the information of the Order, for the Earl, for the other Noahs, for Tyki…. More tears fell from the girl's face. Never had she felt so much pain, and loneliness.

[With the Noah]

Tyki sat on a chair and gazed out his window. He felt a tear run down his cheek. It was like Tyki could feel a cry of sorrow echoing in his room. Tyki has been recovering for two months and never once had he seen Leticia. He thought Leticia was out somewhere but after a month of being gone, Tyki asked the Earl. He found out that Leticia was on a special mission with the Black Order.

Suddenly, Road skipped into Tyki's room. Tyki noticed Road's eyes were a bit red. "Were you crying Road?"

"Yeah…. Leticia seems really sad." Road perched herself on the coffee table in front of Tyki. "You don't seem great about it either Tyki~!"

"Well she is my daughter." Tyki said. "The Earl should have sent someone else."

"You know he can't Tyki." Road replied, "Leticia and I are the only ones that cannot be affected by the sword Allen holds."

Tyki sighed, "Yes I know." The man wiped his tears away and grabbed his book.

"Hey Tyki~! Why don't we visit Leticia?" Road suggested, "Lulu Bell is already going there."

Tyki nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm…. Maybe."

_Two kids playing with a ball were running past the graveyard. The little girl was behind and she cried out to her friend, "Hey! Wait up!"_

"_Catch me if you can!" the boy laughed. "It's my ball now!"_

"_Hey! My mom bought me that!" The girl ran her hardest and was now only a few inches away from her friend. She then tripped on a rock and fell on top of the boy. "Oof!"_

"_Ow!" the boy winced, "Ah! The ball's rolling away!"_

_The ball stopped at a pair of white kids dress shoes. A pair of pale hands picked it up and walked towards the kids. When the boy looked directly at the person who picked the ball up, he blushed. The girl had a pretty face, silky black hair that fell over her shoulders, and a very petite figure. She wore a white dress that the wealthy kids usually wear, and she wore white stockings to go with her white shoes. The girl held the ball in front of the boy and smiled, "Is this yours?"_

_The boy and the girl brushed the dirt off of their clothes. The little girl took the ball and beamed, "Thank you!"_

_Though the girl was probably the same age as them, she had a mature aura to her. "You're very welcome."_

_The boy blushed at the girl in white and asked, "Do you wanna play with us?"_

"_I would love to." she smiled, "I hope I'm not intruding in your game though."_

"_No, it's alright." The girl with the ball trotted a few metres away and yelled, "Catch!"_

_Before the girl could catch the ball an older man's hand caught it. The children looked and saw a handsome man with the same look as the girl in white. He too had black hair that reminded them of silk and a beauty mark under his left eye. The man wore a white formal shirt, and black dress pants. His voice was fit for what he looked and wore. "I'm sorry but she can't play with you two."_

"_But papa why can't I play?" The girl looked up at the man. "It seems like fun."_

_The man smiled gently at his daughter and patted her head, "We have to visit your mother that's why." The man looked away from his daughter and looked at the other kids, "Forgive us but we must go."_

"_Uh-! No it's fine!" the boy stuttered._

"_Yeah! It's alright!" the boy's friend said._

_The girl in white nodded at the two kids and walked to the graveyard entrance with her father behind her. _

"_W-wait! What's your name!" the boy asked loudly._

_The girl turned around and smiled, "Leticia Mikk. It was good meeting you." and with that the pair left towards the graveyard._

_The two kids watched the entrance door close. The little girl turned to her friend, "We should go. It's getting dark."_

_The boy didn't respond. "Matthew?"_

"_Huh?" Matthew blinked, "Sorry Abigail. Can we wait until they come out?"_

_Abigail scoffed, "You just wanna see that Leticia girl again." She grabbed his hand and nagged, "We have to go home or my mom will get mad at both you and me!"_

_Matthew sighed but followed his friend. He glanced back at the graveyard. _

_Leticia stood in front of the grave. The tombstone read: 'Dayna Mikk, wonderful wife and mother.' The year of birth and death wasn't put because Tyki and Leticia didn't want to be reminded on the date or year she died. It was too painful._

"_Papa…. Mama's in heaven right?" Leticia looked up with hope in her eyes._

_Tyki stared at the tombstone for a while before smiling at Leticia, "Of course she is. Your mother is and was an angel."_

_Leticia smiled, "That's good."_

To be continued…

**A/N: The next chapter will be held on Sunday :) it will be a bit of Leticia's past**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own -Man :O but it is an awesome manga!**

**This chapter is about Leticia's past :O**

**And **_this means it's the time when her mother was alive._

Tyki and Leticia came back from the graveyard and entered the sad empty room. Tyki took off his white shirt and put it on a chair, "I'm gonna take a shower. Could you please make dinner?"

Leticia took the shirt and smiled at Tyki, "Of course papa. What will we be doing tomorrow?"

Tyki scratched his head thoughtfully and turned to Leticia, "Maybe we can go for a walk together, or you can go by yourself and do something."

"B-by myself?"

"Yeah, you don't want to be alone?" Tyki saw Leticia's worried look and smiled, "Nothing will happen to me."

"How about mama? We left her for a moment and she got hurt!" Leticia's eyes began to tear up, "I don't want you to leave me too!"

Tyki patted the crying girl's head and said softly, "I won't leave you. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"O…okay." Leticia said as she wiped away her tears. With that, Tyki made his way to the bathroom and Leticia went into the kitchen.

It's been a year since Leticia's mother died, and since then Tyki and Leticia have taken turns doing the house work. It was always Leticia's mother's job to take care of the house work and make the meals; Tyki and Leticia would just go around the town and maybe gamble a bit. Tyki hasn't really changed or anything, in fact he's the same as when Leticia's mother was alive. "Papa's probably hiding it." Leticia would always say, "He cares about mama, but doesn't want me to worry about him."

[After half an hour]

Tyki came down from the bedroom and greeted Leticia. "Smells good in here."

Leticia smiled back at Tyki and laid the food down. "It's just chicken and some vegetables. But I tried my best."

Tyki chuckled, "It's fine. You papa isn't so great at cooking either." Tyki sat across from Leticia and tried to not pay attention to the empty chair beside him, "So you never told me about school. How was it?"

"Same thing like always. Nothing really exciting." Leticia chewed on a piece of chicken, "What happened at work?"

Tyki owned a mining company and he also took over Dayan's (Leticia's mother) restaurant. "It was fine. Some drunk came into the restaurant and made a bit of a mess but it's fine. I got rid of him easily."

"You didn't get hurt?" Leticia asked.

"No I'm fine. Could you pass me the corn? Thank you." Leticia watched Tyki eat and thought to herself, 'I know that papa's trying hard to make me forget about mama but being like this just makes me worry.'

[9:00 PM]

Tyki tucked Leticia in, kissed her on the forehead and whispered sweetly, "Good night Leticia."

"Good night papa." Leticia smiled as she closed her eyes. Tyki walked slowly away from his little girl and once he closed the door he rubbed his temples.

His head ached and he couldn't understand why. "Ugh…"

"_Mama! Mama!" Leticia ran into the kitchen with Tyki behind her. "Mama! Look what papa found!"_

_A gentle, beautiful woman turned and smiled brightly at her daughter. "You two are back! Mama missed you two!" she said with open arms._

_The two hugged and Leticia smiled at Dayan. "Mama! Papa got me a new toy!" Leticia showed the small stuffed white butterfly and grinned, "Isn't it adorable?"_

"_It's wonderful Leticia." Dayan kissed Tyki's cheek and smiled, "You sure made your daughter happy Tyki."_

"_I do what I can." Tyki smiled, "So what did you cook for us mama?"_

_Dayan went to set the table and took out food. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn and for dessert: Apple pie!" _

"_Yay!" Leticia cheered, "Can we have apple pie first?"_

"_No can do Leticia, we have to eat dinner first." Dayan giggled, "But you can have a taste."_

_Dayan took a little piece and fed it to Leticia. Tyki hugged Dayan as Leticia ate the piece of pie happily, "It looks delicious Dayan."_

"_Thank you Tyki." Dayan smiled at her husband, "You always knew how to treat a woman."_

_Tyki chuckled, "This treatment is only for you my dear." Tyki kissed Dayan's lips lightly and they both joined Leticia at the table._

_[The next day]_

_Tyki and Leticia waved goodbye to Dayan outside of the house. Leticia grinned at her mother, "Bye mama!"_

"_I'll see you later sweetie!" Dayan smiled._

_Tyki nodded in goodbye and at that they left. Little did they know that this would be their last goodbye…_

_In town Tyki and Leticia made their way to the market to buy groceries. "Papa! Look!" Leticia pretended her butterfly toy was flying and giggled, "Anjo's flying!"_

"_Anjo? Why do you think it's an angel Leticia?" Tyki looked at Leticia curiously. He thought she would name the butterfly something simple like snowy because of the colour._

"_Because I hope that once we die, Anjo will guide us to heaven!" Leticia cuddled the toy and smiled innocently at Tyki._

_Tyki smiled and hugged Leticia, "I'm glad I have a daughter like you."_

"_I'm glad I have a papa like you!" Leticia hugged Tyki back. "Do you think mama will be happy to know Anjo's name?"_

"_Of course she will."_

_[7:00 PM]_

_Tyki and Leticia came back and were absolutely horrified. "Mama!"_

_Dayan was on the ground and didn't look so good. Dayan was on her stomach and when Tyki nervously turned her over he gasped. Dayan was covered in black marks and her body shook. "Dayan!"_

_Dayan clutched Tyki's hand and when she spoke you can barely hear her. "Take…care…of Leticia…for me. I…love you…both…very much."_

"_Mama! You can't die! Please!" Dayan smiled sadly at Leticia and closed her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry…" Tyki picked Dayan up and hugged her tightly. Slowly Dayan's body turned to dust and fell apart in Tyki's hands._

"_MAMA! MAMA!"_

"Leticia! Leticia wake up!" Tyki shook Leticia desperately, "You're having a nightmare!"

Leticia shot up panting and held onto Tyki; sobbing through every breath. "Mama's gone…. Why did she leave…why!"

"Shh…it's alright now Leticia. It's in the past." Tyki rubbed Leticia's back to calm her down. "It's okay…"

"But I miss her papa! I miss her so much!"

"I know…. I miss her too." Tyki fought back his tears. He wasn't ready so swallow his pride yet. "I'm sorry…"

By those words, Leticia jerked her head up at Tyki, "What's wrong papa?"

"Nothing…." Tyki smiled, "Come sleep with me. I don't want you getting anymore nightmares."

Leticia nodded and got up from her bed. Tyki took Leticia's hand and brought her to his room. When Leticia was fast asleep, Tyki went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. For a couple of months, Tyki's been having headaches and he got crosses on his forehead. While Leticia was out shopping Tyki sneaked into the closest church and asked a priest about what's happening to him. He found out it had something to do with Noah. But it was too late to do anything. Tyki's head ached even more. "Why me…. Did I do something wrong?"

Tyki stumbled onto the couch. He couldn't take it. The pain was too much; everyday it was like this. He always hid his scars from Leticia. Tyki scratched his arms harshly and blood came out, "Please…make the pain go away!"

"Certainly." A voice giggled.

Tyki looked up and saw an odd man. He had a smile that seemed as if it was plastered into his face. The man was plump, had a pinkish umbrella with him, and had a weird costume on. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Millennium Earl. Nice to meet you Tyki Mikk." The Earl tipped his hat, "I'm here to make your pain go away. Just come with me."

"What's gonna happen?"

"You'll be a Noah of Pleasure." The Earl grinned.

"P-pleasure?"

"That's right. You won't have to have this pain anymore. In fact, joining me will make your life better." The Earl encouraged.

"Papa…?" Tyki looked at the stairs and his eyes widened. Leticia was holding Anjo and had fear in her eyes, "What's happening?"

"Why, hello Leticia. I'm the Millennium Earl, I'll be taking your father if you don't mind." The Earl said without any trouble; no trouble with tearing a father and his daughter apart.

"What...?" Leticia ran to Tyki's side and hugged him protectively, "You can't take papa away! I have nobody but papa! Please don't!"

"Leticia…." Tyki hugged Leticia but pulled away. He forgot he had blood on his arms and saw blood on Leticia's clothes. Blood stained poor Anjo too. "I'm…. I'm so sorry…I have to go."

"No!" Leticia turned to the Earl and glared, "Take me with you! I won't have papa leave me!"

The Earl just stared down at Leticia but then shrugged, "Very well! You can't be in the battle field for a while but you'll be good company!"

Suddenly a flash of light occurred and Tyki and Leticia closed their eyes shut.

[A week later…]

Leticia looked at Anjo and smiled, "Seems like I can't be with you much…" the Noah set Anjo on a shelf.

Tyki knocked on the door and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yup!"

Leticia wasn't allowed to be with Tyki at first for missions but she begged and the Earl allowed her to go at least once. Tyki had a mission in Spain and they had to look for Innocence. "Do you know what they look like papa?"

"I think so…. The oversized pumpkin said I'll know when I see it." With that Tyki rose up into the air with Leticia behind him with her blood wings. Two akuma followed the pair but stayed far behind.

Once they were in Spain the two went into their white form and explored the town. Tyki flirted with a couple of women for some fun and Leticia gambled with some innocent street merchants. Finally they came to an orphanage and found the Innocence with the oldest child in the orphanage.

After Tyki killed the child, he crushed the Innocence and turned to the akuma. "Kill them and burn the place down after."

Leticia looked uncertainly at Tyki and said, "But papa…. There are innocent people here."

"We're only here for the Innocence. It doesn't matter anyway. The Earl plans to kill them off anyway." Tyki said calmly.

She looked at a group of quivering children and bit her lip. Leticia looked away and followed Tyki. "NO!"

Leticia turned and her eyes widened. The akuma attacked a little girl and the child began to have the same marks Dayan had. "Papa! They were the ones that killed mama!" Leticia tugged Tyki's sleeve and showed him the dead girl.

Tyki's eyes widened but only for a brief moment until he went back into his calm expression. "We must forget about Dayan. We're Noahs now. We can't be weak about something like a simple death."

Leticia stopped. She didn't want to be weak. Leticia's expression turned cold and grinned, "Foolish humans like them deserve to die."

"That's right…." Tyki and Leticia left the building as they heard screams and pure fear echoing through the orphanage.

Deep down though…. Both Noah's felt sadness from these dying humans every time. For both Leticia and Tyki, they had friends that were human and cared about a lot. But most of all to Leticia…. She had a mother she cared as much as she cares about her papa. Inside she didn't want to see these poor humans experiencing the feelings she had when her mother died.

But she had to ignore these feelings. She's a Noah now, and these human feelings should be pushed aside…. But sometimes these feelings will flow out of Leticia and she would lock herself in her room till the feelings go away.

**A/N: Done~! That's just a bit of Leticia's past :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter won't be that long :P it'll continue in September, but I got a rhyme for Leticia and I just didn't want to wait~!**

Lenalee entered the jail cell Leticia was in, and was holding a tray of leftover food from dinner. Leticia was sleeping, so Lenalee set the food where Leticia could reach. The sixteen year old blinked. She could see traces of tears on former Noah's cheeks, and could still see tears forming. _'She's been crying…. How can they harm a nine year old…and right after seeing her father turn into a monster…. How awful.'_

"Take a picture why don't you."

Lenalee flinched when she was met with Leticia's chocolate brown eyes. Lenalee took a napkin and attempted to brush away Leticia's tears, but the Noah smacked Lenalee's hand back. "Hey…listen, I know you don't like us exorcists, but I'm trying to help. But…I don't understand…why don't you like me? I know you don't like exorcists, but I feel like you don't like me the most."

"It because you're weak. You think you can save everyone, even though you can't do anything with the state you're in. It's true you were amusing before, but now it's getting on my nerves. You're useless without the help of your friends. You have a strong will, but physically…you're useless. And being weak is not acceptable to me. You need to improve or else you're nothing to me but a helpless bug." Leticia said coldly. Suddenly she sensed something that made her grin. Leticia grinned wickedly, "I suggest you gain your power back, or you're gonna be in for it."

"What?"

"Your safety and peace begins to dim. The night slowly begins to slim." Leticia echoed. Lenalee twitched. Memories of almost disappearing came back to her. The cold, haunting voice sent chills down Lenalee's spine once again. "Screams of terror you call can hear. The Earl wants you humans to fear."

"What are you talking about?"

"The moon will be coloured of crimson blood. In the Order, tears of mercy will flood." Leticia laughed. Abruptly, there were shouting, and cries of fear. Lenalee's body shook. Leticia was now laughing like a maniac, "Tonight you will think us Noahs are cruel. Because tonight, insanity is gonna rule!"

A guard opened the door quickly. He was panting hard from running, "Ha…ha…Miss Lenalee! We're under attack!"

"What?" Lenalee jerked her head down at Leticia and her eyes widened and she received a sinister grin from the former Noah. Lenalee ran out of the jail cell with the guard behind her.

Leticia pulled her head back and laughed. "My, my, my…Lulubell isn't showing any mercy is she?"

"Well why should she? She needs to get something for the Earl after all."

Leticia blinked. She swore she heard Tyki's voice. But where? "P-papa? Papa! Where are you?" Leticia moved her head side to side, and didn't see a thing. "Y-you're there…right?"

Tyki's voice made a low chuckle. Tyki suddenly emerged from the walls and appeared in front of Leticia. Tyki's eyes softened when he saw the remains of tears on Leticia's cheek. The male Noah kneeled down next to Leticia and tucked a stray hair away from her eyes. "You've been crying haven't you?"

Leticia made a brief laugh, "What gave it away?"

Tyki smiled and ruffled Leticia's hair. Inside, the older Noah wanted to just break Leticia out of this horrible jail cell. He couldn't bear seeing her in chains, bruised, blood trickling down her head; he just couldn't take it. But he had to because of the Earl. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. If I hadn't been beaten by those exorcists, the Earl never would have had the idea to make you do this. I shouldn't have left you alone…."

Leticia nodded, but was looking at the ground the whole time. "You broke your promise…." Leticia mumbled.

Tyki blinked, "I did?"

"Back before we joined the Earl, you said nothing would happen to you…." Leticia mumbled again. Tyki strained himself to be able to hear Leticia. "You got stabbed by Allen's innocence, and then you turned into this…monster. You were just so scary…it was just awful. It was like you were a completely different person."

Tyki furrowed his eyebrows. He ripped off Leticia's chains right out of the wall and hugged Leticia tightly. "I'm sorry I scared you…. Something happened, and I just turned into that. I'm sorry I broke my promise."

Leticia felt absolute relief from being loose of those chains. Leticia hugged back, "It's okay…. I'm not gonna leave here am I though."

Tyki looked down at Leticia and sighed, "Yeah…but I'll try to visit. I might not, but you must know that it's because I don't want to. It's because I can't."

Leticia smirked, "Got it. Where's Road?"

"She had something else to do. But she said she wanted to come see you but she couldn't." Tyki replied.

Their happy family moment died down when they heard more screaming coming from upstairs. Leticia just couldn't help but grin, and so did Tyki. "Seems like Lulubell's having fun."

Leticia smirked, "After this night, not many people will be remaining."

Tyki raised an eyebrow but then replaced it with a smirk. Maybe he should try it but only once. "And to us, it'll be nothing but entertaining."

To be continued…

**A/N: this will be continued in September :O**


End file.
